Vehicles are often equipped with steering columns that adjust the position of the steering wheel to enhance the comfort and safety of the driver. For example, the steering column may telescope to move closer to and away from the driver. Also, the position of the steering wheel may be tilted or raked relative to other components of the column. These features cooperate to allow the driver to adjust the steering wheel to a desired, convenient position for operating the vehicle, and for enabling the wheel to be moved out of the way to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle. Adjustable steering columns also include locks for maintaining the steering column in the desired position. Steering column locks can be mechanical or electro-mechanical. It is important to lock the steering column between adjustments and while the vehicle is moving to enhance the safe operation of the vehicle.